Getting Back on Track: ON HOLD!
by EmmaStylinson-Malfoy
Summary: Summary inside. Rated T.
1. The Phone Call

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Twilight Saga or the Vampire Diaries, if I did; it would collaborate like it is right now.**

**I've had this idea for some time now, so I thought I will create it before Christmas, and my laptop (I got one for Christmas) so that is the reason, my other stories are not to be updated till around After Christmas.**

**Pairing(s):**

**Damon+Bella**

**BellaXKlaus**

**Bella+?**

**^^^^^Review about this **

**Wording:**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

*Compeller*

'*Compellee*'

**Summary: In between New Moon and Eclipse, the Cullen's are back. Set in Season 3, when Stefan has went off with Klaus. Stefan and Damon are the older brothers of Isabella. Damon and Bella look like twins, and get each other, while Stefan sort of does, but she still loves him. Damon calls Bella to tell her that Stefan has went off the rails and has left Mystic Falls with Klaus. (She knows who Klaus is) and he wants him back. (Yeah the summary may be crap but the Story shouldn't be.)**

**Getting Back on the Rails**

**Chapter 1: The Phone Call**

**BPOV:**

I was sitting on the couch with my 'lovely boyfriend', wearing Bella's dull clothing range. When my phone started to ring, I looked at the Caller ID and it said, 'Damon' and a picture of him. I felt Edward Growl.

"Bella, love, who is that?" he asked, getting angrier by the minute.

"My brother, from Mystic Falls, he is called Damon Salvatore. Sorry I have to take this." I told him, and I got up off the couch and went out the front door.

I clicked the answer button and put my iPhone to my ear,

(Bella-Normal **Damon-Bold**)

Damon, why are you calling me? What happened?

'_Normally he only called me in an emergency'_ I thought.

**Bella, its Stefan. He's away off with Klaus. You need to come to Mystic Falls.**

Okay, Damon. I'll go down, are you going to track them down? Or are WE doing that?

**Thanks, be here within 3 days, little sister, or I'm coming up.**

Okay, Brother, just let me compel the town to forget me. See you soon brother, bye.

**Goodbye, Sister.**

(End of conversation)

I ran back to the Cullen's house, to see Edward and Alice sitting on the couch, making out. Everyone must be out. _'so that's why when he comes to my house when I sleep, that he smells of Alice, at least I don't have to hurt their feelings.'_

"So," I said dramatically, making them jump up shocked, "At least I know that I don't have to hurt any of the feeling that you have, when I tell you, I'm leaving." I said smirking, the same smirk that I share with my brother Damon.

"You're leaving? Why? And you were cheating on me first with that brown haired and green eyed guy? I've seen the pictures of the two of you together and you kissing his cheek." Explained Edward, I was both disgusted and wanted to laugh at the same time.

"Edward," I said smiling, "That guy you explained is my brother. I was kissing his cheek and someone took the picture, because it was my birthday and got me something special. Yes, I'm leaving, because I was asked to and I have to anyway. My REAL boyfriend is waiting for me. You can tell everyone else." I told them then I winked at them and ran at my real speed not tripping.

I quickly went around the houses of everyone and compelled them to forget me, and then I did the same in La Push. I ran back to Charlie's house he was the last I had to compel.

I got all of my gear together, from my real clothes-which I kept in a secret compartment in the wardrobe- to my blood bags. I quickly brought everything down the stairs. Then I went over to Charlie and compelled him saying *you never had a daughter. I am not your daughter. You fell asleep on the couch drinking beer* and he said back to me, in his zombie like voice, '*I never had a daughter. You are not my daughter. I fell asleep on the couch drinking beer*' then he fell asleep and I quickly left.

I got on my bike and, drove off to Mystic Falls. Without a trace, back to my brother, and my home. To capture my love, and get my other brother back home.

**I know this was really short, but I had to put it up before Christmas. I am writing 1 more Twilight+TVD Xover and a Twilight+Harry Potter Xover at the moment and hope to get them on the computer, before Christmas as well. **

**Review this, and tell me if I should write this or not and pairing's. Favourite-Stay's, Each Good Review, will get a PM of my two new summaries' for my new Fanfictions so yeah. **

_**Lot's-O-Loves and Huggles, **_

_**~Emmaliese**_** (I am keeping the Emmaliese name instead of my acc. Profile name.)**


	2. In Mystic Falls

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, that sparkling vampire fantast, Stephanie Meyer does or The Vampire Diaries, L.J Smith, a wonderful creator does.**

**Pairing: **BellaXKlaus

**Getting Back on the Tracks.**

**Previously on **_**Getting Back on the Tracks;**_

_I got on my bike and, drove off to Mystic Falls. Without a trace, back to my brother, and my home. To capture my love, and get my other brother back home. _

**Chapter 2: In Mystic Falls.**

**BPOV:**

After four hours of driving over the speed limit, I finally got to Mystic Falls. I was thirsty; I haven't drunk blood in a while. I looked around for a bar, and the only one I saw was _Mystic Grill. _I drove my bike, a red ninja motorbike, in to the parking lot.

I turned it off and put it on the stand. I then slowly took off my helmet and swished my, black hair into shape. I then walked in to the Bar and Grill. I walked to the bar and sat on one of the stools, and a bartender came over.

"What would you like?" he said to me cleaning a glass.

"Bourbon, please." I said to him.

"Can I see some ID?" he asked setting the glass down.

I sat up a bit and looked in to his eyes and compelled him saying, _*I don't have to and it's free.*_ Then he said it back in a zombie voice, _'*You don't have to and it's free.*' _Then he blinked and got my drink and put some ice in it.

_*Leave the bottle on the counter*_ I then compelled him and he set it on the counter in front of me. I took a sip of my bourbon and it stung a bit at the back of my throat. I then looked down the counter and saw my brother, Damon sitting by himself.

I got off my stool, with my drink and bottle and walked down and sat beside him. "So what a handsome man like you, sitting all by himself?" I whispered in his ear with a fake English accent. Damon then turned to me, and he looked shocked, I just smirked at him.

"Hello brother," I said to him, "is that bourbon I smell?" I asked looking at his glass.

"Well, you would know sister." He said back to me smiling, "Now, I'm guessing, you didn't come here to see you dashing twin, but to save Stefan or should I say the ripper?" he said to me smirking.

"Well, actually, I was going to come here anyway because, I was just dumped, by a sparkling fairy princess, and I needed to brood and talk to emotional Stefan, and then you called and I came here. So is Mr Ripper, away on a blood bath spree, or being made to go on a blood bath spree, because if he's being forced I will shove, animal blood down his throat, but if he's doing it on free will, then how did that start up again?" I asked him taking another sip of my drink.

"Well, you remember the myth that said if a werewolf bit a vampire, the vampire dies unless, it has the cure? Well remember, but if he's doing it on free will, then how did that start up again?" I asked him taking another sip of my drink.

"Well, you remember the myth that said if a werewolf bit a vampire, the vampire dies unless, it has the cure? Well I was bit by a werewolf, and I was really bad, I was sweating, vomiting; I was seeing things, like I thought I was in 1864 and all. But you see, your good old friend Klaus, his blood was the cure. And why you ask? Because he is now a vampire/werewolf hybrid, so Stefan thought it would be good to go get the cure off, Klaus, but instead, Klaus gave him blood, and he had to finish it or he wouldn't give Stefan the cure. Then Klaus, sent Katherine instead and made Stefan his companion, which could have been you, if you were here, seeing as you're his wife and everything. But I have a question, if you two a married, then why weren't you with him? And where were you, before you came here?" explained Damon.

"Technically Damon, that is two questions but, I wasn't with him because he wanted the curse broke and I was told there was a different species of vampire, and I wanted to see it, and I was in Forks, looking them up." I explained to Damon.

"What species is this called?" asked Damon going over to his mini bar and got two glasses.

"The species is called, the Cold Ones, they have a cold touch, rock hard skin, eyes change different colours like the ones I saw, they were vegetarians and they had gold eyes and changed black when they got thirsty, and get this, they sparkle in the sun. And some of them possess gifts like there were seven of the animal drinkers in there 'family' and there were three that had a gift, one was a mind reader, a seer and an Empath. But the rest of the Cold Ones have red eyes for they drank human blood. They are all venomous; they had to kill the human so that they didn't change. The change takes up to three days or so and when they do, they turn all pretty and beautiful and have red eyes." I explained to Damon and he handed me a drink of whiskey.

I smelt it for vervain, there was a bit. "So why the vervain? It's not like I would be compelled by my own husband. Which reminds me I have to go make a phone call, I'll be back down in a couple of minutes." I told him taking my drink and going upstairs to my room, which I told Damon to keep for me, and I went in there.

I took out my I-Phone, and looked at my contacts 'till I found Klaus' name I clicked call, and put it to my ear and heard it ring.

"Hello beautiful, find out about the species." I heard Klaus say through the phone.

"Hey Handsome, I did I finished it all up the other day but a little birdy or should I say crow? Well a little crow told me that you have my little brother. Is this true Nik because if it is I want to know where the both of you are. And if you two are going to Forks I'm not there, I left when I got a phone call, about Stefan turning back into his ripper ways, and I didn't like that. And I believe I'm the prettier one than Stefan, don't you think? After all I am your gorgeous wife that every girl envies, for my body and men drool over, so take you pick, me or Stef? Because I believe I have been too far away from you, and I don't want to be lonely. So where are you going I won't tell." I asked in an innocent voice.

"Well sweetheart, you are correct on being my beautiful wife and I'm guessing your little crow that told you is my brother-in-law, but I'm going up into the mountain range for a pack of werewolves to turn into hybrids and I think someone of your innocence to see it turn bad, but if you really miss me you can come up here you see, we just left a house in Tennessee looking for someone, tell your brother about that and come to the mountain range, I'll be waiting and you can tell me about your Forks adventure, and will you tell me if something unusual happens in Mystic Falls? I love you, cheerio." Expressed Nik, in his sexy Accent.

"Love you too Nik, Bye" I said and hung up on him.

I walked back down stairs, and went to the parlour, and saw that Damon was still there. "Hey there I have something to tell you, Stefan and Nik have been to a house in Tennessee, and they said that because you are looking for them, you should go there and follow them from there, Nik also told me where they are but I have sworn not to tell you were but it involves werewolves, that is the major thing I have given you do not waste it I won't be saying any more clues but I'm not so sure on the swapping me for Stef thing I thing if I do meet him, where he says he will be, Stefan may have to stay too. But he said, that when I meet him, I should tell him of my Forks adventure and if anything out of the ordinary is happening here. Like if something in the curse didn't work correctly because he would have my head if I told him lies straight to his face, so is there anything I should know or not? Because if there is you have to tell me before I figure it out or see for myself." I said looking at him crossing my arms.

"There's nothing for you to worry your little head about Isabella, I'll just go and tell my good friend Ric, and we will go look at the damage Stefan has left, so Tennessee? Kind of faraway don't you think?" said Damon taking a drink of his bourbon.

"Yeah, they were looking for someone, and you know us, if a mortal finds out, you have to kill them before they blab about vampires." I said, not noticing I gave away a bit more information.

Then there was a knock on the door and I went and got it. I opened the door to find…

**Ooh Cliffie. Yeah sorry guys that this was late but at least I have this chapter finshed, so be happy. I am not going to be updating much anymore because I have major exams that I have to study for, coming up and I also have writer's block and I also have so many storys with only one chapter, and I need to get a new chapter put on them quickly or no more updates. Please review my newest story, a TwilightXMorganville Vampires crossover. **

**I am now officially on Facebook now. Go on my profile and click the link for it and add me as a friend and I should put up some teasers of new chapters.**

**Thank-You for reading this, Reviewing and Favouriting Keep it up.**

_**Lots-O-Love and Huggles**_

_**~Emmaliese**_

(\_/)

(0_0)

C(")(")


	3. Should I Keep Writing? POLL

**Vas' Happenin' Guise!**

So, let's get down to business. Upon not so long ago. I was thinking, if I should keep writing my stories apart from Ging Ting with a Hint of MAGIC. As you may have seen my other stories are on hold. But I have put up a new poll up, asking if I should either; Keep writing my stories, Stop writing and give up for adoption or keep writing some of them.

So, yes I am giving YOU a chose to pick. And if you pick some of them, I will let YOU decide the stories that stay. I have been working on some new chapters, but I need to know your verdict to stop altogether or not.

So, all you need to do is go on my profile and click the poll and decide. Once you have voted you can go back and look at which one is winning. So yh.

So vote and I'll let you know in September the results.

Keep reading my stories, review them and adopt my first story, please.

Thanks for reading,

_~EmmaStylinson-Malfoy _(TheLoveChildOfKatnissandPeeta)


End file.
